ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyland Park (Indiana)
A Indiana Version of Disneyland Will Be An 11,000 Acre and Having Former Disneyland and Walt Disney World Rides and Show Used to Be Operating There. Will Be Opening in 2012 or 2013. Indiana Disneyland Park From the charm of Main Street USA to the whimsy of Mickey's Toontown, explore seven fantastic lands of nostalgia, color, and delight. Let your imagination run free in a magic kingdom where life is a fairy tale and dreams really do come true. Main Street USA Attractions: 1. Indiana Disneyland Railroad - Hop Aborad on the four bona fide steam-powered locomotives for a relaxing twenty minute jaunt around Indiana Disneyland with stops at Wild Westsernland, Mickey's Toontown, and Tomorrowland. Between Tomorrowland Station and Main Street USA Station is an exciting trip into Grand Canyon and Primeval World. 2. City Hall - Find Guest Relations, your source for almost anything you need while visiting. You can pick up assistive devices here, get a Happy Birthday button, or get help with anything else you can think of. 3. Main Street Vechiles - Ride on Fire Engine, Horse - Drawn Streets, Horseless Carriage and Omnibus on Town Sqaure to Cinderella Castle. (Presented by Hertz Car Rental) 4. Main Street Electrical Parade - Prepare to be electrified by 500,000 colored lightbulbs in this classic Disney parade. Light up your night and keep your memories bright when this dazzling spectacular winds its way through the heart of Indiana Disneyland. (Presented by Best Buy) 5. A Wonderful Day Parade - Celebrate the Day at Indiana Disneyland with Sora and the Gang, as They Serenade You with Disney Songs. (Presented by Pesi Cola) 6. Main Street Cinema - Catch a flick starring Mickey, Minnie and the rest of the gang in this old fashioned moviehouse that plays film classics on six different screens featuring Mickey Mouse Works Cartoons Like Organ Donors, Pluto Runs Away, Mickey's Piano Lesson, Donald's Pool, Car Washers and Mickey Tries to Cook. 7. The Disneyland Story Featuring Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln - Come to See How Disneyland is First Being Builted in Anahiem, California and Hear the Speech of The 16th President Abraham Lincoln. Shopping: a. Main Street Confectionery b. Grand Emporium c. Main Street Daily d. Polaroid Camera Center e. Main Street Fashions f. Harrington’s Jewelry & Watches g. Pastry Palace h. Toy Station i. The Magic Store j. House of Greetings k. Silhouette Studio l. Storybook Shop m. Disneyana & Company n. The Home Store Dining: A. Blue Ribbon Bakery B. Carnation Café C. Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor D. Casey's Corner E. Main Street Cone Shop F. Plaza Inn Coca-Cola Refreshment Corner (Presented by Starbucks) Adventureland Atrraction: 1. Enchanted Tik Room: Get the Fever! - Come join the fun "In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room" and Wake the Tiki Gods Up. (Presented by Dole) 2. Jungle Crusie - Enter a Colonial outpost in a remote section of jungle, where seasoned guides steer you and your fellow adventurers upriver. Rely on the steady hand and wit of your riverboat skipper as he or she navigates the treacherous perils you encounter along this exciting jungle cruise. Forge rivers, span continents as you wend your way through the Nile, Amazon, Irrawady, and Ganghes rivers. 3. Grand Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros - The Three Caballeros are reuniting for a grand musical performance in Mexico City. Concert posters announce the much-anticipated Grand Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros. As the birds introduce themselves before the evening show, the group realizes they're missing a member of their trio. Distracted by the sights of the city at night, Donald Duck has disappeared. His friends go looking for him, but will they find him in time for the big show? 4. Pirates of The Caribbean - Adventure deep into the heart of the Caribbean where the waters are as treacherous as Captain Jack Sparrow is eccentric! Sail through a seaport set ablaze by pillaging pirates, led by the barbaric Captain Barbossa, a pirate driven by the temptation of buried treasure and forever hot on the trail of his nemesis, Captain Jack. 5. Aloha, Minnie - Join the Hawaiian Celebration with Minnie and Her Disney Friends to Get You the Spirit of Hawaii. (Presented by Ford) 6. Swiss Family Treehouse - Explore the upper branches of the Swiss Family Robinson's treehouse. Climb the ramp higher into the tree to discover the secrets of the Swiss Family Robinson's past, their life with each other and their exciting adventures. 7. Aladdin's and Jasmine's Flying Carpets - Fly over Agrabah on a magic carpet! Make the carpet rise and fall, pitch forward and back as it circles the Genie's giant golden lamp. Keep an eye out for the spitting camels as you see Adventureland from above! Shopping: a. Bwana Bob's b. Island Supply c. Zanzibar Trading Company d. Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost e. Agrabah Bazaar f. Pirates Bazaar g. The Crow's Nest Dining: A. Royal Street Veranda B. Blue Bayou Restaurant C. Café Orléans D. The Gazebo E. Crystal Palace Restaurant F. San Angel Inn G. Aloha Isle H. Polynesian Terrace Restaurant I. Rainforest Café J. Parkside Wagon K. Boiler Room Bites L. China Voyager M. Squeezer's Tropical Juice Bar N. Fresh Fruit Oasis O. The Skipper's Galley Froniterland Attractions: 1. Woody's Roundup - Grab some 3D glasses, board your ride vehicle, and zip off into a 4D world of exciting, western-style games. Highlights include playing games featuring your favorite Toy Story characters, using your spring action shooter to launch darts and other objects at targets, and comepeting for the high score of the day. It is never the same experience twice! 2. Rainbow Horseshoe Revue - Go back to the days of medicine shows in this down-home, joke-filled stage show. 3. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad - Thunder through mine shafts, bat caves and caverns, past falling rocks and water in this twisting, turning mine train roller coaster. Enjoy the beautiful stalagmites, stalactites and other natural wonders, but don't feed the coyotes and rattlers! 4. Mark Twain Riverboat - Enjoy a little southern hospitality along the mighty Rivers of Liberty, watching the world go by from the deck of the gracious paddle wheeled Mark Twain. 5. Sailing Ship Mayflower - Step back in time on this majestic beauty. This ten-gun, three-masted, 84 foot tall vessel is a full-scale replica of the first American ship to sail around the world. 6. Tom Sawyer Island - Caves, tunnels, trails, hills and even a fort await you on this island, a short raft ride across the Rivers of Liberty. 7. Fantasmic! - Mickey battles evil and conjures good in a musical pyrotechnic spectacular with magnificent floating scenes and effects that will leave you breathless! 8. Indiana Disneyland Railroad - Hop aboard on four bona fide steam-powered locomotives for a relaxing twenty minute jaunt around Indiana Disneyland with stops at Mickey's Toontown, Tomorrowland, and Main Street USA. Between Tomorrowland Station and Main Street USA Station is an exciting trip into Grand Canyon and Primeval World. 9. Country Bear Theater - The Country Bear Theater presents a Western-style musical revue. Unlike most theatre productions, however, the cast of this show consists almost entirely of bears. These are not your average bears, these are Audio-Animatronic Disney bears, and they sing, play a variety of musical instruments. Throughout the year, the Country Beear Theater presents different shows such as the Country Bear Jamboree, Country Bear Vacation Jamboree, and the Country Bear Christmas Revue. Shopping: a. Frontierland Trading Post b. Prairie Outpost and Supply c. Woodcarver's Workshop d. Pioneer Mercantile e. Wild Westernland Picture Parlo Dining: A. Silver Spur Steakhouse B. Last Chance Café C. Fuente del Oro Restaurante D. Cowboy Cookout BBQ E. Pecos Bill's Tall Tale Inn & Café F. Lucky Nugget Saloon G. Hungry Bear Restaurant H. Mile Long Bar Critter Country Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain - Plenty of sunshine headed your way; plenty of water, too, thanks to the five-story plunge from the Laughin' Place to the Briar Patch. 2. Pooh's Hunny Hunt - Join Winnie the Pooh and his pals on a journey through the Hundred Acre Wood in search of, what else, hunny in Pooh's Hunny Hunt. 3. PB&J Otter: The Ride - Join Peanut, Butter and Jelly Otter on This Fun Adventure. Based on Playhouse Disney's PB&J Otter TV Series. 4. Camp Rock: Mitchie's Swinging Arcade - Play skillful games in a Southern-style arcade. 5. Brother Beavers Explorer Canoes - Get "oar"ganized with some teamwork and coaching from your adventuresome guides. Then, test your pioneering spirit as you row your way down the Rivers of Liberty. Try not to get too close to the Mark Twain Riverboat and Sailing Ship Mayflower. 6. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue - Join Demi Lovato as Mitchie and Her Friends on This Film Musical Revue at The Critter Country Theater. 7. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown Shopping: a. Pooh Corner b. Splashdown Photos c. Hoot & Holler Hideout d. Store of the Sea e. Final Jam Gift Shop Dining: B. Critter Country Fruit Cart C. Grandma Sara's Kitchen D. Beaver Tail Stand E. Rackety's Raccoon Saloon F. Golden Otter Lodge G. Famous Dave's BBQ Ribs Fatasyland Attractions: 1. Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour - Explorer the Depths of Cinderella Castle in This & Exciting and Frighting Tour, But Watch Out for Disney Villians, as They Take Over and Lead Guests to The Dark Side. 2. Cinderella Castle - At 240 feet tall, this is the majestic symbol of Disneyland Park. 3. Mickey Mouse Revue - Your favorite Disney characters appear "live" through the magic of Audio-Animatronics, to perform a medley of best-loved tunes. (Presented by Kodak) 4. Mr Toad's Wild Ride - Keep your eyes peeled because Mr. Toad certainly isn't watching where he's going! Climb into your buggy and hang on, because the wacky characters from the Disney classic The Wind in the Willows are going to take you on a road trip you won't soon forget! 5. Alice in Wonderland - Land in the harebrained world of the White Rabbit. Ride aboard your own over-sized caterpillar and visit friends like Tweedledee, Tweedledum, the Cheshire Cat, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and the Queen of Hearts. 6. Snow White's Adventures - Live Snow White's adventures with her in this retelling of the 1937 animated classic Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs. 7. It's a Small World - the joy of childhood on the Happiest Cruise Ever to Set Sail as you sing along with its famous song and see the diverse pageantry that makes this a boat ride for the ages. Visit countries around the world on this delightful attraction that features over 100 children dolls, some are inspired by Disney and Pixar characters. During the Christmas Season, It is Known as It's a Small World: A Very Holiday. (Presented by Pesi Cola) 8. Casey Jr Circus Train - Cheer for Casey as he recreates his epic struggle up hills from the classic animated feature, Dumbo. 9. Mad Tea Party - This wonderfully wacky tea party is right out of The Mad Hatter and the March Hare's Unbirthday party sequence of the classic Disney film, ''Alice in Wonderland. You hold the wheel on this colorful, musical party ride, so you can spin as gently or as wildly as you want. '' 10. King Arthur's Carrousel - You'll be transported into the magical world of King Arthur and Camelot. Each horse on the carousel is worthy of the King himself. 11. Haunted Mansion - Welcome, make yourself at "tomb." Beyond the mysterious stretching room and portraits that transform before your eyes, a Doom Buggy awaits to transport you to a world of humorous houseguests, silly dances and ghostly galas. And as you depart, the 999 happy haunts wish you well... but beware of hitchhiking ghosts! During Every September to January, It is Known as Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare. 12. Dumbo the Flying Elephant - Join the famous elephant with the oversized ears and his steadfast pal, Timothy Mouse, as they take you for a flight over Fantasyland. 13. Peter Pan's Flight - In the immortal words of Peter Pan, "C'mon everybody, here we go!" After your magical adventure you'll ask yourself "Did it all really happen or was it just the pixie dust?" 14. Pinocchio's Daring Journey - Dream along with Pinocchio as you ride along in his adventure-filled journey. With a little help from Jiminy Cricket, maybe you can save Pinocchio from the perils of Pleasure Island. And perhaps, if you wish upon a star, our little marionette will become a real boy after all. 15. Matterhorn Bobsled - Scale the snowy summit in your racing toboggan and then speed, screaming down the slopes, to a sensational splashdown. 16. The Fantastic Skyway to Tomorrowland - Take a senic ride in the sky to Tomorrowland. Shopping: a. Mad Hatter b. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique c. Le Petit Chalet d. Fantasy Faire Gifts e. The Castle Heraldry Shop f. Sir Mickey's g. AristoCats h. Glass Slipper Shoe Store i. Tinker Bell's Treasures j. Storybook Shoppe k. small world toy store Dining: A. Pinocchio Village Haus B. Gaston's Tavern C. Cleo's D. Toad Hall E. Old Mill F. Fantasyland Theatre Concessions G. small world ice cream H. Princess Ariel's Seafood and Drinks ToonTown Attractions: 1. Mickey's House and Meet Mickey - Glimpse the inside of a star's home! Go Thru The Living Room, Backyard, The Movie Barn and You Can Meet Mickey Mouse Himself! 2. Minnie's House - Drop in for a visit to see that the furnishings here are as charming and cute as Minnie herself. 3. Sora, Donald & Goofy - Join Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Demi Lovato and Miley Cyrus on This Wacky Adventure, But Watch Out for Pete and Judge Doom. 4. Doanld's Boat - Attention all would-be sailors! No one cries "Fowl!" when you play on this double-decker houseboat. You can't miss this boat because it resembles its owner. 5. Chip & Dale's Treehouse - Play like nuts! Chip 'n Dale, the nuttiest twosome in Toontown, are having a party in their treehouse and you're invited. 6. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin - Get behind the wheel of a run-away cab as it careens through the animated world of Roger Rabbit in this wacky interactive ride. 7. Goofy's Playhouse - Go on and Play at Goofy's Very Own House. 8. Jolly Trolley - Travel from one end of Mickey's Toontown to the other on this trolley ride that gently bounces as you go. 9. Ludwig Von Drake's House of Genuis - Take a tour of Ludwig Von Drake's scientific laboratory. 10. Indiana Disneyland Railroad - Hop aboard on the bona fide steam-powered locomotives for a relaxing twenty minute jaunt around Indiana Disneyland with stops at Tomorrowland, Main Street USA, Frontierlamd. Between Tomorrowland Station and Main Street USA Station is an exciting trip into Grand Canyon and Primeval World. Shopping: a. Toontown Delivery Company '' b. Gag Factory c. Toontown Five & Dime d. Toontown Groceries ''Dining: 1. Dinghy Drinks '' 2. Toon Pop C. Out of Bounds Ice Cream D. Huey, Dewey, & Louie's Good Time Café E. Miley's Diner ''F. Demi's Snack Wag G. Mickey's Trailer '' ''H . Goofy's Drink Stand . I. Pop-A-Lot Popcorn J. House of Mouse Tomorrowland Attractions: 1. The PeopleMover - Relax and enjoy a leisurely 17-minute journey above Tomorrowland aboard this pollution-free mass transit system. Each car seats 4 Guests with riding forward, named after each of the nine planets in our solar system and Go to World of Tron. 2. Rocket Jets - Climb into your own rocket jet and soar as high as you dare above Tomorrowland through a whirling constellation of planets in the NASA inspired Rocket Jet. 3. Star Tours - Go on This Thrilling Adventure on The Endor Express with Captain Rex and R2- D2. Inspired by Star Wars Series. (Presented by Panasonic) 4. Captain EO - Enjoy the music of Michael Jackson as he takes on the role of Captain EO on his quest to change the world. With show-stopping musical numbers written by Michael Jackson, and stunning effects orchestrated by executive producer George Lucas and director Francis Ford Coppola, Captain EO is a sight and sound spectacular with an enduring message. (Presented by McDonald's) 5. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters - Blast off to "infinity and beyond" as you join Buzz Lightyear in an interactive and intergalactic battle against the Evil Emperor Zurg. The fate of the universe is in your hands as you pilot your Star Cruiser through the treacherous terrain while zapping enemy targets and racking up points. 6. Carousel of Progress - Travel through time from decade to decade as the American family discovers fantastic new technologies that make their lives more easy, comfortable and fun—and sometimes a bit more complicated! (Presented by General Electric) 7. Indiana Disneyland Monorail Depot - Ride the rail above the Indiana Disneyland Resort this high-speed, first-of-its-kind transportation system. You may board in Downtown Disney, Disney Studios Indiana or in Tomorrowland. Enjoy aerial views of Fantasyland and Tomorrowland in Indiana Disneyland Disney Channel Backlot, Hollywood Boulevard, and Pixar Backlot in Disney Studios Indiana. 8. Indiana Disneyland Railroad - Hop aboard on the four bona fide steam-powered locomotives for a relaxing twenty minute jaunt around Indiana Disneyland with stops at Main Street USA, Frontierland, and Mickey's Toontown. Between Tomorrowland Station and Main Street USA Station is an exciting trip into Grand Canyon and The Fantastic Primeval World. 9. Grand Circuit Raceway - Take the driver's seat and race each other on the unique racetrack of Tomorrowland. The action begins when the checkered flag is waved. (Presented by Ford) 10. The Fantastic Skyway to Fantasyland - Take a senic ride in the sky to Fantasyland. Shopping: a. Planet M '' b. Star Traders c. Cosmic Encounter d. ImageWorks: The Polaroid "What If?" Labs e. Solar Ray's Light Sopplies f. Stellar Sweets g. Ursa's Major Minor Mart h. Merchant of Jupiter i. Tomorrowlanding ''Dining: A. Auntie Gravitys Galactic Goodies '' B. Ice Station Cool C. Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café D. Lunching Pad E. Death Star Diner F. Pan Galastic Pizza Port G. Soft Landing '' Fireworks 1. A Magical Night - Enjoy This Version of Fantasy in the Sky, As Disney Songs Were Orchestra. 2. Halloween Screams - In Halloween, Jack Skellington and Disney Villians Give You a Halloween Trick or Treat. 3. Christmas Wishes in The Sky - Celebrate the Season with Love and Laughter is Heard. Park Hours and Schedules Spring: 8AM - 11PM Summer: 8AM -12:00AM Fall: 9AM-9PM (or 10PM, Either 11PM) Winter: 8AM - 12AM Closed When Snow Storms or Wheathers. Category:Indiana Disneyland Resort